


Remedy

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Illnesses, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: You've got a stinking cold.Jethro has just the cure.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Remedy

Prompt number: 11. I told you so

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: General

Warnings/Tags; Illness

A/N: Away from home and attempting to write on my phone so excuse the typos.

‘You need a hot toddy and bed. ‘ you boyfriend stated as you nearly collapsed on him.

How had you made it home after a full on day at work in this state? With a pounding head, a wheeze on your chest and a cough that sounded like you’d chain smoked a box of cigars, it was fair to say that you weren’t well. Jethro held the back of his hand to your forehead.

‘You’re burning up. C’mon, let me run you a bath.’

He led you up the stairs and while you got yourself undressed, he ran you a bath, putting a towel to warm on the radiator. He calls you through to the bathroom, helping you step in to the warm water.

‘Don’t fall asleep, ‘he warns closing the door behind him.

The water feels good against your aching muscles and the steam helps you breathe easier. As soon as you start to feel sleepy you let the water out and get yourself upright. You smile as you wrap yourself in thes warmed towel Jethro had left for you. It was these little things he did that made you feel loved. When you gets yourself dried and dressed in to your pyjamas, you notice Jethro had left you one of his hoodies out. He knew how much you loved to wrap yourself in his oversized clothing. Downstairs, he had prepared you some soup, another little gesture that made your heart swell. Once you’d eaten your soup, Jethro disappeared to the kitchen and returned with a steaming mug. This was the toddy he’d promised you.

‘What’s in it?’ you’d sniffed the contents suspiciously.

‘Bourbon, honey and hot water, ‘

Well you liked all those ingredients but the thought of them all together made your lip curl.

‘It will make you feel better by tomorrow, ‘he’d promised, placing a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

‘OK, if you’re sure, ‘ you’d picked up the mug and started to gulp the toddy.

The warm alcohol made you shudder. Jethro smiled at your unhappy facial expression. With heavy eyelids, you look towards your boyfriend. Without saying a word, he gets you to stand up and leads you upstairs to bed. He lays next to you as you struggle to get comfortable. Eventually you’d fallen asleep. You’d slept late the next day. When you awoke, you’d felt like anew person. The only remnant was a bit of a cough. Getting yourself out of bed, you jog down the stairs to find Jethro sat at the table, a mug of coffee in front oh him. His eyes light up when he sees you.

‘See, I told you so,’ he smirked.

Later, you get back from work to find your boyfriend sat on the couch shivering and coughing. You know you’d passed on your germs. You plant a kiss on his warm forehead.

‘I’ll run you a bath… ‘


End file.
